The Story of Ponies
by Flamethehedgehog22
Summary: This story is based off an old RP Me and my buddy did.Phantom writes a new stories and reads it the Dante, a story about, time traveling, Evil creatures, war and how they got stuck in the middle of it all.


It was the a bright sunny morning in Ponyville as various pony's walked around town, either picking up various groceries from the many shops around or just opening up there own shops for the day. Most of the citizens of Ponyville were awake The only ones that were still asleep were young fillies or those who just nothing to do. Things were peaceful at the Phantom/Dante house. Phantom hoof, The writer of Ponyville had gotten up early to start a new novel when there was a knock at the door.

"Hmm? The sun isn't even up...who could be visiting at this hour?" The dark tan unicorn thought to himself as he started walking down the stairs, careful not to wake up Dante. As he opened the door, three fillies ran in and started talking all at once.

"PHANTOM! LET US HELP YOU WRITE A BOOK!" Phantom sighed,It was the Crusaders

"Girls, writing a book is hard work."

Apple bloom thought to herself, then grinned, "Okay, Where's Dante? Maybe he can help us ear-"

Phantom cut her off right there. "No...he had a long night trying to fix the lights around Ponyville so he's probably still asleep...besides, he's probably gonna say no..."

Dante, One of the town's electricians, opened his eyes after hearing the bickering downstairs. His eyes were red form lack of sleep and his red and black mane was frizzled, just like every morning. He groaned to himself and looked in the mirror that stood next to his bed. "I swear to Celestia..." The Grey Unicorn mumbled to himself as he dragged himself out of bed and began to trot down the stairs. "Someone better be dead or so help me I'm going to kill anypony I see" He started to yell.

Scootaloo was the first to run up to Dante "Hey, You're cooler than Phantom, so maybe you can teach us how to work with electricity...after all, you're the coooolest in Ponyville, right?" This was a clear attempt to suck up to him, which made Phantom facehoofed.

Dante shot a look of death at the young filly. "Wait till I tell Dash you said that" He said coldly as he began to walk away. "And if you all don't leave me alone for about five minutes, ill show you how dangerous electricity is." He said without turning to the three. Dante walked into the kitchen and started to raid the fridge. "Like how it can easy hurt a filly, Or how easily it can make a Filly into fried chicken."

Phantom and the Crusaders all kinda backed off a small look of terror on there faces. The cutie mark Crusaders turned around and immediately ran out the door trying to find ways to make their marks appear, that and they were a bit frightened from the gray unicorn. Phantom just shook his head, walking back to his writing desk and stacking some papers. Dante closed the fridge, grabbing a bottle of Apple family brand Juice and uncapping it with his magic. He slowly walked over to Phantom and peered over his shoulder, taking small sips from his juice.

"Whacha doin?" He asked

"Writing." The Unicorn replied.

"Writing what?"

"My last will and testament." Phantom replied in a sarcastic tone. "I'm writing a new story, This time I thought I would spice it up a bit by including me and you."

"I'm in your story?" Dante asked. "Wow, I don't know if I should feel loved or creeped out."

"Hilarious. Anyways, I just got done with the last chapter?" Phantom said, feeling proud of himself. "Wanna read it?"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Me? Read? Phantom, I don't read, I listen to people read." He stated "Plus, im not one for long stories."

Phantom sighed. "Fine, how about I read it to you." He sugested.

Dante nodded in response,"Why not, I don't work until seven."

Phantom smiled and picked up the first page using his magic and cleared his throat. He adjusted his glasses with his hoof and started.

_It was a normal day in Ponyville. The usual Clear sky and sunny day. Perfect weather for everypony to frolic and play in the warm sun. All ponies except for the ones that had to work. The ponies that had only one day off every month. The pony that kept the electrical grid up and running. This pony in particular was Dante, The towns electrician._

"Oh hey, It starts out with me! That awesome! Keep on going." Dante interrupted, seeming excited.

Phantom just ignored him and kept telling the story.

_While Dante was at work, Phantom was out in town, running errands. He was the Electrician's room mate, and a writer for most of the pony's in Ponyville. After dropping off the gathered materials, he looked at the clock. _

_"Hmm, It's four, I think Dante told me to go get him." He packed a lunch, knowing Dante was probably frustrated, and went along his way._

_When he arrived, he sighed slightly. "Oh geez...Apple Bloom and friends are talking to Dante. This can't be good."_

_Dante kept working on the electrical box in town central, Three little voices annoying him to no end._

_"Can we please help mister Dante!" Scootaloo asked._

_"No"Dante replied quickly as he kept working._

_A wave of please hit him as he kept working, slowly chipping away at his sanity. His left eye began to twitch as he carefully took out a circuit and replaced it with one from his bag. "For the last time no" Dante managed to get out calmly. "Don't make me tell you again."_

Dante interrupted a second time. "Whoa whoa wait, you put them in there?"

"Yes." Phantom replied simply. "Problem?"

"No." Dante huffed. "Just keep going."

_"Alright girls, leave Dante alone before he shocks himself." Phantom said as he slowly made his way over. _

_"But we need to figure out if we can be good electricians!" Sweetiebell said in a whiny voice. _

_"First, electricity is dangerous, and second, you guys are still only fillies. Only adult ponies can handle this dangerous job." _

_As Phantom lectured SweetieBell and Apple Bloom, a curious Scootaloo noticed a big blue button. "Hey Dante, what's this button?" She asked as she hit it._

"And then everything blew up! Right?" Dante yelled.

"Well maybe if you stop interrupting you'll find out!" Phantom yelled back.

_Dante looked down to Scootalu and sighed. "That was the master override..." He said, holding back anger. "which just shut down what i have been working on for 8...long...hours..." He said as his eye twitched with every word. _

_He picked up one of the loose wires and pointed it at Scootaloo, sparks jumping from the main wire. _

_"Hey Scootalu...Do you and your 'Crusaders' Want to become fried chicken?" Dante asked as he kept the wire pointed at the young Pegasus._

_"Calm down Dante, they're just kids." Phantom said as he used his magic to try to pull the wire away. "I know you dislike kids, but you've got to admire their spirit." When Phantom noticed that Dante wouldn't let go, he used stronger magic to try to pry the wire away. Scootaloo tried to apoligize by hitting the button again to reactivate the power. _

_Meanwhile Pinkie Pie was nearby. After her Pinkie senses went off, she turned to the two males and started running. "Wait! Be Careful!"_

_"Oh ill give them spirit! Ill make them INTO spirits! COME HERE YOU LITTLE FREAKS!" He yelled, stepping closer to the fillies. "Phantom, I've been working all day and I swear to god if you interfere ill fry you to!" Dante yelled as he took another step closer._

_Pinkie Pie's voice echoed now. "Will you two Stop? You're about to-" _

_At that point, something strange happened, when Scootaloo hit the stitch to turn the power back on, the wire Dante held gave a huge spark, which intern, startled Phantom enough to use a magic spell he didn't mean to use. Suddenly there was a flash in near the two, and Pinkie gave a loud sigh._

_"...travel back in time. Why does no one ever listen to me when I try to warn them. It's like they all want stuff to happen to them..." _

_All Phantom seen before the blast, was a blue light, then darkness. It was awhile, but after, he felt something poking at his face. "...Do you think they're dead?" Said a teenaged female voice. "Don't be silly they're unicorns, magic probably just backfired on them...though they look weird.."_

_Dante groaned a bit after he felt someone poking him. " Ill zap you if you don't stop. "He mumbled quietly, not loud enough for them to hear. _

_Dante coughed a few times and opened his eyes, the light hurting his eyes. Due to the blinding light, all he could see was two outlines of what looked like unicorns. "The hell?" He mumbled, His head hurting a bit._

_Phantom coughed then sat up slowly, holding his head a bit. "...Dante...what just hit us?" As his vision slowly adjusted, he saw the two outlines. He turned pail as his vision finally became clear. "Dante...It's Princess Celestia and Luna...Except..." Couldn't believe his eyes, but in front of them was a pint size Luna, and a teenaged Celestia, back when her main was pink. "There, there fillies!"_


End file.
